Moan
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Cute is What We Aim For Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch. You have a moan all of your own, and I can feel it down to the bone.


This is a little something that I like to call Wannabe Smut. I have this song stuck in my head but I am not entirely in the mood to write smut, and so this was born.

And the song is Moan by Cute is What We Aim For.

Tommy rubbed his eyes sleepily and trotted over to the front door. _'Who would be banging on my door at three in the morning?'_ He stopped short. _'It's her.'_

A broad smile spread across his face. He quickly ran to the door and pulled it open. "Jude." He breathed, feeling no shame in showing her how happy she made him, just by being there.

But she didn't return the smile, "Tommy, we have to stop this."

Tommy shook his head, refusing, and pulled her into his apartment. "No we don't Jude."

Jude shook her head as Tommy hugged her, and she couldn't help but hug back; burying her face in his chest. "Tommy, I have a husband. We need to stop."

_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch  
I am safe, quaint and eloquent  
But my bottom lip along with the top one too  
Is chapped and it's all thanks to you_

Tommy leaned down, his lips barely touching hers. "Are you sure you want it to stop?"

Jude just stared at his lips, before finally shaking her head no. They both licked their lips and leaned forward.

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
But it never came  
And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
It was but a game_

Jude pulled away at the last second, a slight smirk on her face. "I'm serious Tommy, this ends now." There was slight amusement in her voice as she tried to keep it serious.

Tommy shook his head, he leaned down and kissed along her neck to her jaw. Jude leaned her head back and moaned. "Mmm Tommy…"

_You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
(The bone, the bone)  
_

Tommy could feel the buldge in his pants growing. "Jude, c'mon." He wined. Jude chuckled and followed him to the bedroom.

_You trained these lips when they were champs  
And now they're itchin' for a comeback  
So come back  
It's a shame that your claim to fame  
Hangs on someone else's name  
So come back  
Such a task and this is such a blast  
And such a task  
And such a task and this is such a blast  
And all that jazz  
_

Jude threw her head back and moaned as Tommy kissed down her body. Tommy smiled, he loved that sound. She reached her climax and Tommy loved that sound even more.

_You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
_

Tommy woke up and saw no Jude lying next to him. He should have been used to this by now but he wasn't. It still hurt. He got dressed and headed to work, knowing that she'd be at the studio. He was right. She stood across the lobby in a white sundress with small white spaghetti straps.

One of the straps fell off her shoulder. She casually glanced over at him, over the bare shoulder, and winked. She didn't bother to pick up the fallen strap.

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient  
Behave  
You have a dangerous face and illegal taste  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient  
Behave  
_

"Everyone in my office now! Staff meeting!" Darius called. Tommy stood and Jude followed into the office. They sat next to each other and feigned interest in what Darius was saying.

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste  
And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade  
Be patient  
Behave  
_

Tommy took a small piece of paper and wrote '**Tease**' on it, before slipping it to Jude. She just looked at it and smirked and pushed it back to him. Tommy wrote another note, '**My house tonight, same time?**'

_You trained these lips when they were champs  
And now they're itchin' for a comeback  
_

Jude just licked her lips sultrily and nodded. Tommy smiled to himself. She placed her hand on his thigh and he smiled. She lightly massaged his leg and he smiled, rotating his head back, and moaned softly. Jude took away her hand and smiled mischievously.

_You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone_


End file.
